A basket of Seekerlets for Christmas
by Supermoi
Summary: TFA: On the morning of CHristmas, the Earth Autobots found a very special package in front of their door... CUTENESS ALERT! Non-COn implied but not described. FLUFF AND CUTENESS! One-Shot TF Christmass story, Enjoy!


**Disclaimer :** Not own nothing…

**A/N** : Just pure fluff and cuteness for christmas… TF Animated.

**A litter of Seekerlets for Christmas**

A dark shadow landed close to the Earth Bounds Autobots in Detroit. The winged, dark figure was carrying something held in a large Transformer sized makeshift basket.

A little whimper came from the inside of the closed basket and the dark figure stopped, looking around worriedly. Bu no one had heard.

"Shh, my angels… All will be fine in a moment, I promise…" the dark winged figured said in a sad yet determined voice, slipping a hand on the basket to touch whatever was laying inside, and chirp-likes sounds could be heard faintly.

Around him, in the quietest hours of the night, just before midnight on that Christmas Eve, a white light was engulfing everything, shrouding all things in a pure halo. A fine snow was falling like angel dust, making the very air shine like there was diamonds everywhere, and all was peaceful.

The calmness was relaxing, and the winged figure took a moment to take on the beautiful scenery of the city in its calmest, most peaceful moment of the year.

After a few more moments, the figure walked towards the entrance of the Autobot base quietly, holding the basket like it was the most precious thing ever. The base, to comply with their little human friend's pleas and explanations of the Holydays, was decorated with colourful lights and illuminated trees. For the seeker, this was strange, and he couldn't really understands what this means.

However, he had took the time to tie a red bow on the basket, as he had seen in a human TV show, before laying it in front of the door and then he stayed crouched a moment, as if praying.

Maybe he was praying, to Primus, to keep the content of the basket safe and out of harms way. He was whispering very low, it was impossible to make out to words, but they were said feverishly, with fervour and hope, and deep sadness too. Then the stood and looked down a last time to the basket before taking off, to go hide somewhere close, a spot from where he could see the Base and the entrance, and the tiny – for Transformers – basket.

Now all was quiet again and he just had to wait and see what would happens.

**oOo**

_Some hours later…_

Bumblebee was the first up that morning. He and Sari had shared a room for the Christmas Eve and hadn't slept at all, to be frank. The little girl had told his robot friend Christmas stories and all the Christmas traditions.

He was overexcited to see if Santa Claus had come to left presents under the large Christmas tree he, Bulkhead and Sari had built the previous day!

"SARI! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" he shouted and bolted out of his room, soon followed by an excited human girl.

"WAIT FOR ME' BEE!" She shouted back just as excited.

They were on the main room in an earthbeat and the yellow subcompact stopped with a pleasured yelp when he saw the presents under the tree.

"Look, Sari, you were right! Sant came and he left Presents under the Tree! And the milk and cookies are gone too! That's so cool!"

Sari, of course, had told her dad she had spoke of Christmas and the holydays with her Transformers friends, and he had probably make sure there would be presents under that tree when they all woke up in the Christmas Morning.

And there they were: a huge pile of brightly wrapped presents! Aoon, when the two young friends started unwrapping the presents with loud squeals and delightful cries, the rest of the crew got up and the first to appear was Ratchet, to yell at them to keep it down.

"It's too early for screaming, you glitches! Keep it down, will you?!"

Of course, neither Bee nor Sari listened to him, and the little human even walked to him with a present.

"This one's for you, Ratchet! Merry Christmas!"

The old medic tilted his helm and smiled at this, puzzled but somewhat warmed that he had received a present.

"For me? Thank you, Sari."

He took the present and opened it. It was a brand new wrench, and he chuckled, testing the weight and balance of his new 'weapon'. Bulkhead had come in and now sat near the tree with Sari climbing on his chassis top kiss his big face.

"Merry Christmas, Bulkhead! I have a present for you! Here, under the Tree!"

And indeed, there was a present there for the big Autobot. A package that contains a full assortment of brushes and paints container of all different colours his size, and built so he could use it properly without making a mess.

"Wow, that's wonderful! Thank ya, Sari!"

The little girl then saw Prowl walking into the room. The Cyber ninja stayed away from the loud and cheerful festivities, but the little girl was bound to give him his present herself! She walked to where he was standing and the silent mech looked down at her with a tilted helm. She was carrying a small package and she presented it to him.

"Here, Prowl. I know you love nature and all, and there is the present I have for you. You love cats, don,t you?"

He crouched and looked at the small cage, and iside was a mamma cat with her litter of five kittens. He smiled at the sight.

"Thank you, Sari. Where did you find them? They looks like stray cats…"

"They are. We found them outside the Warehouse yesterday. The mamma had just given birth and they were freezing to death. We took them, and now you can give them a nice home, Prowl!" She said cheerfully and slipped a hand in the cage to stroke the tiny head of a kitty.

"I will, Sari. All life is precious, and you are a good person to save those poor animals from a certain death. I see the mother have a broken leg… You repaired her? She's fixed apparently."

Prowl slipped a large digit in the cage and touched the mamma cat on the back and she purred loudly. The kittens were mewling and squeaking loudly, and that made Prowl smile.

"Yeah, I took her to the vet and he fixed her. She's fine now but can't hunt for a bit. She'll have to be feed and taken care off! And I thought of you, Prowl…"

Prowl was about to say something else when his sensitive audios took a faint sound coming from outside the base. It was like a little squeak and a whimper. He put the cage down and the mamma cat had lifted her head sharply to listen too.

He quickly made his way to the door and opened it… Only to freeze and stare at the large basket lying there, tied with a red ribbon.

And inside the basket, squeaking, whimpering and chirping, were four little seekerlets.

"By Primus!" he exclaimed and Sari, whom had followed him there, looked puzzled and awed, then she squealed and clambered into the basket.

"Eeeee! They're so CUTE, Prowl! What are they? They look like miniature version of Starscream… but with different colours!"

**oOo**

From his hiding spot, Skywarp, now clearly visible in the morning light, smiled. He saw Prowl takes the basket of seekerlets inside the base and quietly flew to look inside through one of the roof windows. His little babies would be safe here…

He looked as Primne came into the room then and looked at the basket full of tiny seekerlets and was awed, then smiled. He saw them accept the infants and Ratchet returs from his medical bay with tools to examine them. Optimus took one, the one looking like one of the creators, Starscream, and hold him. They must know that those were seekers babies, now, and probably who the probable parents were.

The four seekerlets had two fathers but one mother. Skywarp remembered how he was forced interface some times earlier by his 'creator' and Thundercracker and shivered. This has not been a good experience, and then he had to hide he was carrying. He flew the base at one point and hid until they were sparked.

And of course he knew from the very beginning that he couldn't keep them either… Who knows what the treacherous, egomaniac Decepticon SIC would've done with them if he knew? And Thundercracker, with his self-centered and egomaniac attitude, was even worst then him… They could've hurt them or force them into becoming like them and Skywarp, as coward and shy as he was, decided to keep his sons from arms way and stand for himself for once.

And who better to take care of babies with love and a neutral, kind point of view then Autobots? SO, after he sparked them four the previous, day, Skywarp decided to take them here…

And, seeing how things were going, it was a good idea!

**oOo**

Optimus had come into the main room when he heard the commotion caused by the finding Prowl had just made in front of their door. And he saw the baby seekers in the basket, surrounded by the others whom were awing at them and cooing to the infants.

"What happened? Who let them here?" he asked and ratchet shrugged, arms crossed, after he examined them and found them healthy even if a little underdeveloped.

"I don,t know. Whoever let them here didn't left a note… But let me take a fair guess: one of the seekers. Starscream or one of his clones…" He tilted his helm and crouched to pick one, a purple and black one, the tinest of the lot, whom fitted in his palm snugly. "And this one reminds me of the coward one. Skywarp, wasn't it? Yeah, that's it, Skywarp. He must be one of the creators…" Then he pointed to two others, bigger ones. "And this one looks like a mini Starscream. This one looks like the egomaniac clone, Thundercracker… The last one has a melt of all three paintjobs. If I had to take a fair guess, I would say they all have a servo on the creation of that litter of seekerlings."

Optimus was thoughtful for a moment. That makes sense, but why abandon them? Optimus wanted to know, of course, but then he though than Starscream, and his clones, were probably one of the worst bunch of Decepticons he ever encountered. No surprise if Skywarp, the less threatening of the lot, if he really was the mother creator of those infants, had wanted them to have a good chance at life by leaving them with Autobots.

The seekerlets in the basket were clicking and chirping loudly, asking for attention, and the one Ratchet was still holding nuzzled his hand and cooed in happiness, holding into his digits with the tiniest hands he ever saw.

The leader smiled and warmed at the sight and he crouched to pick the one looking like Starscream. The seekerlet curled on his chest, seeking the warmth of his spark under the plating, and chirped happily.

"Aww, adorable little mech… How could Starscream have anything to do with the creation of such cuteness, I wonder…" He thought out loud and the other laughed and agreed.

Prowl and Bee took one too and The seekerlets were all snugly curled in a warm chassis and recharging peacefully soon enough. From his point of view on the roof, Skywarp smiled warmly and nodded. They were safe now… he was just sad he couldn't raise them himself.

But at least, they were given a chance. He couldn't say the same for himself… he never had a choice in his life, created by Starscream as a clone and forced to serve him until he ceased to function.

This Christmas season, he had given his creations a precious gift: freedom.

And he was proud of himself for this.

_**The End…**_


End file.
